


the lust it commands

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [18]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's going up on stage in a bit and Poison can see the anticipation written in every line of his body, tense and coiled, the adrenaline starting to make his heart pound and his breath come faster.  Poison can almost feel it.  He grins, because Gerard is <i>so</i> predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lust it commands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for celtic_cookie's [Unofficial Pan-Fandom Musician RPF Jerk-Off Spectacular!](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/13536.html)
> 
> Prompt of _...can we have Party jerking Gerard off before a set?_
> 
> Title from _The Sharpest Lives_ by My Chemical Romance

Poison crowds Gerard into a darkened corner of the club.

Gerard's going up on stage in a bit and Poison can see the anticipation written in every line of his body, tense and coiled, the adrenaline starting to make his heart pound and his breath come faster. Poison can almost feel it. He grins, because Gerard is _so_ predictable.

Poison loves it.

He traps Gerard against the wall and leans in, touching his lips to the curve of Gerard's ear. "Hey, doll." His thigh presses tight against Gerard's very erect cock and Poison can't keep his hands to himself, sliding them down Gerard's sides to rest on his hips. "A present for _me_?"

Gerard loves performing up on stage, screaming and sweating for an audience, sharp and dangerous. He was made for this, pouring himself in the music and bleeding words that resonate because they're so fucking true.

Right now, though, Poison wants that pent-up energy for himself, wants his own personal show.

"Fucker," Gerard mutters, squirming against Poison's leg, the faintest hint of a blush painted across his cheeks. "I'm busy."

Poison laughs and tugs on the button of Gerard's filthy jeans. It only takes a quick pull. The zip slides down and Poison could reach in and grab. He waits, though, teasing both of them, his fingers on the zipper tab, faintest pressure against Gerard's dick.

"C'mon," Gerard hisses, panting. He starts to take matters into his own hands, moving his fingers down into his tight pants, a bead of sweat sliding down his face, arousal etched in the twist of his mouth, the size of his pupils.

"No," Poison says over the sounds of the club. He knocks Gerard's hand away. "Don't touch." He pushes the material aside and the head of Gerard's cock peeks out. "You happy to see me, motorbaby?" he mocks, licking the palm of his hand.

Gerard clutches at Poison, fisting the material of his jacket as Poison wraps his fingers around Gerard and starts stroking, pulling a long, rough moan from Gerard's throat. "I hate you," he breathes, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

Chuckling, Poison takes Gerard up on his offer and bites at the long line of his neck, licking at the mark he leaves behind. He keeps the rhythm of his hand steady. "I know, sugar. You gonna come for me anyway?"

With a growl, Gerard starts to rock his hips in time with the beat Poison's pushing, mouth open and wet as he pants. "Yes, you motherfucker, almost there, almost there, just a little—"

Everything fades away until all that is left is the sound of Gerard's labored breathing and the feel of him in Poison's hand, hard and hot, slick with spit and sweat. He tightens his hand and quickens his pace, wanting to see Gerard's face as he comes. "Now, Gerard. Come for me _now_."

Gerard shudders and he bites his lip to keep quiet, thrusting forward into Poison's hand. "Fuckfuckfuck," he grits out and Poison feels the tension shatter as Gerard comes, heated wetness filling his hand. He stops stroking, just holding on as Gerard's head drops to Poison's shoulder and he sighs.

"You're so pretty," Poison says, wiping his hand off on Gerard's pants. He doesn't think Gerard notices. "Especially when you come."

"That sounds like a bad hook-up line," Gerard mumbles. "Who else have you used that on?"

Poison huffs, offended. "It's a _good_ pick-up line, fucker." He drops a kiss on Gerard's head and stands him back up, tucking him away. "Still true, in any case."

Gerard just laughs. "You're something else, Party Poison," he murmurs.

Winking, Poison moves away and disappears into the crowd.

-fin-


End file.
